Kakusei! Mahhajasutisu
''Kakusei! Mahhajasutisu '' (覚醒！ マッハジャスティス) is the third episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on February 16, 2003. Synopsis Plot Yuu is about to destroy Wingraptor but it is saved by Hidetoshi, and Masaru challenges Yuu to a battle. However, Masaru faces his first defeat in Gear Fighting against him. At Silver Max, he is getting over his loss against Yuu and insists that Garuda Phoenix to be equipped with IOD, much to Ginjirou’s disapproval. After Ginjirou gives the fixed Garuda Phoenix to Masaru, he notices Masaru's clay model Crush Gear hidden under a newspaper. Masaru is awakened from a nightmare where Yuu, Ginjirou and even King Schwarz were intimidating him. He looks Makoto bringing a black costume made by their mother to school. Later, Masaru introduces himself to his new teacher, Ms. Funaki and the whole class (though he did it wearily) when everyone hears a loud laughter outside. When they look outside from the classroom windows, they see a small boy wearing a fishbone costume with Natsumi being held captive at the school compound. Recognizing the boy as Makoto, Masaru confronts them. Ms. Funaki and the school coach go to the children and the latter chases them away from the school compound. That evening, Natsumi and Makoto meet Masaru who is lying down at the pier. They overhear a sound that leads them to a Gear Fight between two boys and another blond-haired boy just behind the warehouse. The latter manages to beat them thanks to the proper timing of making his Gear, Thunder Breaker to dodge attacks by using the IOD system. Feeling excited, Masaru thanks the boy and rushes to Silver Max to start fixing Garuda Phoenix. The next day, the exhibition match at the Sanama building ends with Yuu winning against Tooru during the finals. As Yuu is about to receive his prize, Hidetoshi suddenly appears and challenges him; in which he accepts just before the guards are going to get Hidetoshi. Kondo and Saito, who were at the arena at that time, go to Silver Max to tell the others about the incident. Ginjirou tries to stop the determined Masaru from going there, but the children decides to do so after seeing Garuda Phoenix "insists" them. Hidetoshi loses to Yuu in a battle and is about to be forced out from the arena. Fortunately Masaru and his friends arrive just in time, and he challenges Yuu to a game. Although Masaru fights hard to defeat him, Garuda Phoenix could not beat King Schwarz due to the difference in power between the two Gears. Suddenly Crush Kid appears and throws the clay-modeled Gear to Masaru. He tells Masaru about the new energy formed for the new Gear, and to listen to the Gear pulse of Garuda Phoenix. Then, Garuda Phoenix goes up the ramp of the ring and meets with the clay model Gear in mid-air. The clay model transforms into a functional Crush Gear, and Masaru names the new Gear as “Mach Justice”. With his new Gear, Masaru fights against Yuu until the battle is interrupted by Sanama activating a barrier at the middle of the ring, causing both Mach Justice and King Schwarz to be thrown out of the ring. After the battle, Yuu acknowledges Masaru as a Gear Fighter and he cedes Wingraptor to Hidetoshi. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes